


silly

by newmoons



Category: The Twilight Saga, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Saga, Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, Twilight Renaissance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newmoons/pseuds/newmoons
Summary: it was only to see her lover smile and laugh.





	silly

alice sighed, throwing her head back and lounging across rosalie. the blonde was used to this theatric, and simply continued with the magazine lifted lightly between manicured fingertips.

when alice saw she had failed to derail her partner’s attention, she sighed again, dramatically rolling onto her stomach before flipping herself up and around to cradle rosalie’s head in her lap, latched like a koala onto her back.

rosalie’s lips twitched.

alice remained curled around her, fighting the appearance as uncomfortable as she was. in fact, this position was only for the humor, and she won out before having to submit herself to some position even more complex.

emmett commented something about only his two lesbians sitting so incorrectly, alice’s lack of proper posture.

alice stuck her tongue out, sliding off rosalie slowly, limb by limb, and grunting uselessly as she hit the floor, one hand still resting on a sturdy thigh.

rosalie was fighting a smile now.

alice beamed in response.

this was the extent of pda that rosalie and alice had come to an understanding on: alice used her acrobatic expertise to pull a reaction from rosalie, as rosalie admitted the affection to be both endearing and annoying. it was their compromise.

alice hopped up from her spot to lean across the couch, lying on the supporting cushions and running her fingers through rosalie’s golden curls. rosalie shut her eyes and hummed something soft. alice’s chest clenched between her ribs.

this was something human again. and she had never had those years to be playful, to be soft and to laugh. at least, not that she could remember. and she found herself so enamored with this foolishness that dotted their talks of what could have been, what should have been.

alice found in rosalie a wealth of understanding, for what they both had lost.

rosalie lamented the downsides of a striking memory, while alice mourned the great capacity that was missing from hers; they agreed to disagree, but all the same nursed each wound with context.

and so these moments helped: where there was absolutely no reason for the agility alice had gained through this life to cause this much of a discomfort, it was only to see her lover smile and laugh.


End file.
